


Rescue

by GirthMan



Series: DC Comics Commissions [10]
Category: DCU (Comics), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anal Slut, Aphrodisiacs, Bisexual Female Character, Blow Jobs, Butt Slut, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Deepthroating, Excessive Pre-Cum, Excessive Pre-come, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Female Ejaculation, Girls Kissing, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Injury Recovery, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Multi, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, Pheromones, Pre-Come, Pre-Cum, Shameless, Sounding, Temperature Play, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Tsunderes, Urethral Play, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top, urethral insertion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22840333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirthMan/pseuds/GirthMan
Summary: CommissionAfter his captivity at the hands of the Gotham City Sirens, Nate is sent to Titans Tower to recuperate.But the lingering effects of Poison Ivy's pheromones make it hard for Raven and Starfire to let him rest...
Relationships: Koriand'r & Raven (DCU), Koriand'r (DCU)/Original Character(s), Koriand'r (DCU)/Original Male Character(s), Koriand'r/Raven (DCU), Raven/Original Character(s), Starfire/Original Male Character, Starfire/Raven
Series: DC Comics Commissions [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1059977
Kudos: 18





	Rescue

“I’m going _where!?”_  
  
Nate swallowed nervously, unsure of how exactly he was going to get out of his current predicament. He was naked – though by now, he’d gotten used to his usual state of undress – and was lying on his back, pinned to the floor by an exceptionally large hand on his midsection. Giganta, the aptly-named, shapeshifting redhead who had claimed Nate for the day, gave her toy a playful wink. Her index finger – the tip of which was currently about the size of Nate’s head – gently rubbed Nate’s shaft. She applied a tiny bit of pressure every few seconds, forcing out a sizeable squirt of pre-cum each time.  
  
Nate glanced around the room – much of which was obscured by Giganta – for a way out. Aside from the door, which was currently blocked by the biggest ass in the building, he couldn’t see anything. He whimpered softly, squeezing his eyes shut and accepting his fate as Giganta picked him up and spread her legs. He felt himself moving closer to her, the heat from her sex warming his face until he could tell he was right next to the giant woman’s cunt. She gasped softly, quivering in anticipation as she took Nate and lined him up.  
  
A sudden, high-pitched scream interrupted Giganta, who dropped Nate in her surprise. The wall she’d been leaning against exploded into rubble, through which blasts of energy and magic _whizzed,_ bursting against Giganta and knocking her to the ground, unconscious. Nate scrambled away from the carnage, narrowly avoiding being trapped under Giganta as she fell. The giant villainess hit the floor and began to shrink back down to a normal size just as the Justice League’s girls flew in through the smoking hole in the wall.  
  
“I _told_ you he was in here!” Black Canary announced proudly.  
  
“ _I_ told you that!” Zatanna retorted, whacking Dinah on the head with her wand. “And you still owe me for that Metropolis incident!”  
  
“Oh come _on!”_ Canary groaned. “It wasn’t _that_ bad!”  
  
Zatanna cleared her throat.  
  
“ _Oh, Nate! Harder! Fuck me like you fuck Supergirl! Oh, yes! Knock me up with that big, fat cock!”_ Zatanna yelled, mockingly, in her best impression of Dinah. “Do you have _any_ idea how hard it was to wipe _everyone’s_ memory in Metropolis!? Not to mention _Gotham!_ Honestly, you couldn’t have been any louder if you tried, and that’s saying something! You’re going to have to eat me out for a _month_ to make up for-,”  
  
“Can we please focus?” a commanding, monotone voice interrupted.  
  
The next figure through the breach was cloaked in a dark, violet robe, which was frayed at the end, giving it the appearance of being made of ragged feathers. Raven had always been known for being the League’s edgiest, most down-to-business member. Beneath her cloak’s hood, most of her pale skin was concealed by shadow, but her purple eyes still managed to cut through the darkness as they scanned the room. A tight, black, long-sleeved leotard covered most of her ashy skin. Violet, thigh-high boots ran up her legs, and a gold belt studded with red gems – along with a matching clasp for her cloak – was all that lent her outfit its little bit of color. She glanced down at Nate, shrugged, and moved aside for the next girl.  
  
Starfire was a stark contrast to Raven. Her bright, orange-tinted skin and sparkling green eyes were a perfect match for her bubbly personality. She nearly skipped through the hole in the wall, kept aloft by bright-green energy as she entered. Nate recognized her immediately, turning his head to avoid an awkward confrontation. She was the girl he’d been coerced into deflowering in a nightclub in Jump City. There was no doubt about it; she was even wearing the same outfit she’d worn that night – a revealing purple miniskirt and a matching crop top, gloves, and thigh-high boots. She didn’t seem to recognize Nate, and instead floated aside to give way for the rest of the League.  
  
It was quite the rescue party, as it turned out. Canary, Zatanna, Starfire and Raven were joined by Stargirl, Batgirl, Wonder Woman, Big Barda, and even Platinum, all of whom helped to clear a bit of the rubble, get Nate back to his feet, and dust him off.  
  
“Th-Thanks, guys,” Nate gasped, brushing himself off. “Things were about to get _really_ weird…”  
  
“Don’t mention it,” Zatanna chimed in. “But… I _might_ just need a little something from you for one of my spells… _and_ I’m sure the other girls wouldn’t mind a little visit from you if Kara ever lets you out of her sight…”  
  
Zatanna finished speaking just in time for Supergirl to appear. She lingered at the hole in the wall for a moment, bringing her hand to her mouth to stifle a gasp as tears welled in her eyes. Without warning, she sped forward, wrapping her arms around Nate and squeezing him tight.  
  
“We found you,” she whimpered in a shaky voice, nuzzling Nate’s cheek. “I thought you were gone…”  
  
“I-I’m right here, Kara,” Nate gasped as she squeezed him tighter.  
  
“When I heard you got taken, I- I thought-,”  
  
“K-Kara… _Ggaack!_ K-Kryptonian! Kryptonian!” Nate wheezed as a loud, distinctive _pop_ sounded from his back.  
  
“ _Oh!_ I’m sorry!” Kara gasped, releasing Nate.  
  
“N-No problem,” Nate groaned, falling flat on his face. “It’s good to see you, too…”  
  
“I think he might need some time to recover,” Raven remarked, gesturing toward Nate’s twitching form. “We can keep him at the Tower for now… That’s probably the safest bet.”  
  
Kara nodded, reluctantly agreeing to send Nate away for a little while longer.  
  
\---  
  
The trip back to Titans Tower was, for the most part, uneventful. Nate felt a bit odd piggybacking on Raven, who almost certainly wore an angry scowl the whole way back, but other than that and a few patches of turbulence and “unintentional” jostling, it was smooth sailing. He _did_ notice Starfire staring at him a bit, seemingly studying his face, but he thought nothing of it.  
  
_Must be a Tamaranean thing,_ he thought, writing off her curious behavior.  
  
Once the trio had finally arrived at the Tower, Nate quickly found himself lying on Starfire’s soft, pink bed. He was incredibly grateful, and he let her know as much as he could. His entire body ached – especially his back – and he had a pounding headache that just didn’t seem to want to go away. On top of everything else, he could tell that the pheromones Poison Ivy had injected him with were still lingering in his body. It took most of his mental fortitude to keep his cock from becoming fully erect. It was about halfway hard, but that much couldn’t be helped, and the most Nate could hope for was that his hosts didn’t notice his involuntary arousal.  
  
“So,” Raven sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed and crossing her arms. “Tell us about what happened.”  
  
Nate’s hope to remain inconspicuous quickly began to fade as Raven crossed her legs, giving him an excellent view of her soft, thick thighs. He turned his head, only to find Starfire sitting on the other side of her bed, in a similar position to Raven. She continued to stare intently at his face, giving him a little smile in the brief moment he established eye contact. Nate opted to keep his eyes on the ceiling as he recounted his story.  
  
“Well… I was at home when I noticed a flower on my kitchen table…”  
  
\---  
  
Nate found it necessary to move his hands to cover his groin. Recalling the things the villainesses had done to him had quickly made it impossible for him _not_ to get hard, despite his best efforts. His cheeks grew more and more red as he spoke, and he hoped that Raven and Starfire would leave the room before the obvious pre-cum stain in the sheets was noticed by either of them.  
  
“…and that’s when you guys showed up,” Nate concluded. “Now that I think of it, it wasn’t all that bad… They treated me pretty nice, y’know?”  
  
He stopped to think for a moment, shuddering a bit at his rather rough introduction to his captors.  
  
“Well… except for Ivy and Harley,” he admitted. “They were a little… _overzealous…”_  
  
“Is that so?” Raven asked, raising an eyebrow. “We’ll be sure to go extra hard on those two, in that case…”  
  
“We will be sure to make very good use of the Sirens of Gotham!” Starfire chimed in, squeezing her thighs together.  
  
Nate chewed his lip nervously, trying not to think of what the League’s women had in store for the Sirens. His cock twitched, and his hands moved noticeably enough to catch Starfire’s attention. She gasped softly, her cheeks brightening visibly.  
  
“So,” Raven continued. “Those pheromones… How would you prefer to deal with them?”  
  
“Th-The what?” Nate stammered. “I- I’m fine, actually! I don’t need to-,”  
  
“Save it,” Raven sighed. “Either you get them out of your system or I’ll find someone who will… Isn’t your sister in town somewhere, Star?”  
  
Starfire’s face lit up, and she squealed in excitement, leaping to her feet and pointing at Nate.  
  
“ _I KNOW YOU!”_ she squeaked excitedly. “ _YOU ARE THE ONE WHO TOOK MY GREBNAX!”_  
  
She could barely contain her excitement at having recognized Nate, whose face was currently burning with embarrassment. Raven, on the other hand, was simply confused.  
  
“He took your _what_ , now?” she asked.  
  
“Here! I will show you!” Starfire announced cheerfully, grabbing Raven by the shoulders and pulling her all the way onto the bed.  
  
Starfire tore the covers away from Nate, revealing his stiff, twitching manhood. She bit her lip as she eyed it, and Nate groaned softly, accepting the fact that this was the only way he was going to get back to normal – not that he minded very much. Raven stared for a few moments, shocked at the size of Nate’s cock, before shaking her head and turning away.  
  
“Virginity. That’s what he took. Loud and clear. Absolutely not,” she said, crossing her arms. “Star, he can do this himself. Just let him jerk off and let’s go.”  
  
“But, friend Raven!” Starfire pouted. “He is absolutely _wonderful_ when he is inside! Watch!”  
  
“Hey, what are y- _Oooooohhh!”_ Nate exclaimed.  
  
Raven huffed, keeping her head turned. The soft gasps, shuffling, and quiet, wet _squishes_ behind her back prompted her to turn around before long, though. She clapped a hand over her mouth to stifle her cry of surprise. Starfire was straddling Nate’s waist, her hands behind her head as she rhythmically gyrated her hips. Her skirt was hiked up, and her panties had been pulled aside. Raven’s gaze drifted downward to her friend’s well-filled pussy. Starfire’s orange-tinted lips were currently flushed a pinkish-red, and glistened with arousal. She had clearly been anticipating _something_ to happen, if the sheer amount of nectar dribbling from between her legs was any indication. Raven chalked it up to the lingering effects of Poison Ivy’s pheromones. They must have gotten airborne somehow, she concluded. Why else would she have felt so… _hot?_  
  
Starfire dropped her hips, squeaking softly as her butt _clapped_ against Nate’s groin. His thick, fat cock throbbed inside her, twitching slightly as she hilted herself. Raven almost couldn’t believe what was happening, and she wanted absolutely no part of it – or so she told herself – but couldn’t quite manage to look away. Starfire’s rhythmic movements, the way her hips rolled and her midsection undulated, the way her stiff little nipples strained against the fabric of her top, the way her petite bust rose and fell faster and faster in time with her breaths, the way she chewed her lip and moaned as her body was filled with hot, needy lust, and, of course, the way Nate’s girth stretched her out, twitching and pulsing as it eagerly prepared for release; everything was nearly hypnotic to Raven.  
  
“S-Star,” she muttered, clutching an arm to her chest to conceal her stiffening nipples. “What about Robin?”  
  
“ _Ah!_ R-Robin understands,” Starfire assured her, speeding up. “H-He- _Mmf!_ He has al-always known about Nate…”  
  
It was a good enough answer, Raven supposed, hiding the little wet spot in her leotard with her free hand. She squeezed her thighs together tightly as the pair in front of her picked up the pace. Nate grabbed onto Starfire’s waist and began to thrust, bucking his hips as fast as he could as he quickly climbed toward his limit. Starfire was already there, squealing and whimpering as her body tensed up and she reached orgasm. Her pussy clenched around Nate’s girth, squeezing him tight as a spurt of girlcum shot through the air. Raven gasped, shuffling backwards a bit as the Tamaranean girl’s quim splashed onto the bed just in front of her. Starfire let out a cry of ecstasy, dropping her hips and grinding against Nate as she let her climax take control. She lurched forward, throwing her hands out to steady herself against the bed as her back arched and her hips moved on their own. Raven was glad that Starfire’s eyes were squeezed shut, or else she might have pointed out the blush dominating her friend’s cheeks.  
  
Starfire’s pleasure pushed Nate to his limit as well. With a grunt, he bucked his hips, pressing himself hard against Starfire. His balls pulsed and churned, and his cock throbbed powerfully as he pumped his load into Starfire’s cunny. She mewled in response, grinding against Nate as she flexed her muscles, eagerly trying to milk more out of him. Nate hadn’t realized just how badly he needed to cum until right now. He knew that Ivy’s drugs were powerful, but he never would have guessed that they would have had _this_ kind of effect on him. His shots felt almost solid as they surged up his shaft and squirted into Starfire. His spunk was noticeably thick and hot, and if his body wasn’t awash in raw lust, it might have been almost uncomfortable to shoot it all out. On the contrary, it felt _incredible._ Nate’s orgasm was one of the most powerful he’d ever felt, which was almost alarming, considering the gauntlet of drug-enhanced sex he’d only just come out of. As his climax finally tapered off, Nate relaxed a bit, releasing Starfire with a sigh as he pumped out one last wad of cum into her.  
  
Starfire cooed happily, carefully rolling off of Nate and resting her head in Raven’s lap. She smiled up at her furiously-blushing friend, reaching a hand down between her legs and scooping up a handful of fresh, sticky cream.  
  
“Here, Raven,” she whispered, lifting her hand up. “Try it…”  
  
Raven pursed her lips as Starfire’s sticky, cum-covered fingers inched closer to her face. She squeezed her eyes shut, squealing softly in embarrassment and disgust as her normally-stoic façade broke down.  
  
_Maybe if I just don’t look she’ll go away,_ Raven told herself.  
  
The smell was probably the worst part. She could _very_ clearly make out the unmistakable aroma of cum. It was stronger than she would have thought, though, and laced with something else. That must have been Starfire’s cum, Raven realized. The two very strong, very distinct scents filled Raven’s nostrils, but there was still something else there. A sweet, flowery scent began to permeate the air, mingling with the stench of sex. Raven sniffed involuntarily in response, shivering slightly at just how sickeningly-sweet this new smell was. Her eyelids fluttered open, and she stared at Starfire’s fingers. Thick, white globs of cum slowly oozed down the Tamaranean’s outstretched hand. Some dripped onto the bed, some dripped onto Starfire’s face, and some simply ran down her arm. Most of it, however, was thick and viscous enough to stay put.  
  
Raven’s lips quivered and her nose crinkled. The off-putting sights and smells assaulting her senses were throwing her for a loop.  
  
_It isn’t THAT bad,_ she conceded.  
  
Raven leaned forward just a little bit for a better smell.  
  
_At least Starfire doesn’t smell that bad…_  
  
Raven tried to focus on Starfire’s feminine scent in lieu of the powerful, musky smell of Nate’s fresh load… not that it smelled all that bad, she admitted. Raven just didn’t feel like acting like a slut who couldn’t get enough of the smell of fresh cum, that was all.  
  
_And those pheromones…_  
  
Raven breathed in deeply, savoring the flowery, sweet scent of Nate’s cum. She sniffed Starfire’s fingers, carefully taking in every bit of her and Nate’s scent that she could manage. She nervously stuck her tongue out and lapped at Starfire’s fingertip, taking just a tiny, inquisitive taste. An incredible, salty-sweet taste flooded Raven’s mouth. She nearly cried out in surprise at just how _good_ it was. She wasn’t sure if it was Ivy’s work or if Nate simply always tasted like this.  
  
_That can’t be right,_ Raven thought.  
  
She leaned in for another taste, wrapping her lips around one of Starfire’s fingers. She sucked the finger clean, _slurping_ loudly and throwing her shame to the wind as she savored the taste. Nate’s cum was absolutely delicious to her. She moved onto another finger, and then another, repeating the process to get as much as she could. She licked Starfire’s hand clean, moaning softly as she did so.  
  
“ _Mmf!_ So _good! Schlurp!”_  
  
Raven’s breath began to mist in the air as her body betrayed her. Little wisps of steam floated up from between her legs, and tiny beads of sweat dotted her brow as the blush in her cheeks intensified. She trembled as she pressed her nose into Starfire’s hand, sniffing at the now-clean surface in a desperate attempt to get just a bit more of Nate’s flavor. Suddenly, though, she realized what she was doing, and, with a yelp, pulled back, tugging her hood down over her face to hide her burning cheeks.  
  
Starfire giggled softly, drawing her hand back and scooping up the stray drops of cum on her face. She licked her fingers clean slowly and deliberately, mischievously watching Raven’s reactions as she did so.  
  
“There _is_ more where that came from,” Starfire pointed out.   
  
“I… I shouldn’t,” Raven squeaked in an uncharacteristically timid voice.  
  
“Why not?” Starfire asked.  
  
She sat up, wrapped her arms around Raven’s waist, pulled her down and rolled over, pinning her to the bed. Raven yelped softly as she landed on top of Starfire, only to be silenced by her friend’s lips pressing against her own. Her eyes went wide, and she let out a muffled squeal as her hands desperately groped around on the bed, searching for some kind of leverage to help her break away. In the end, she grabbed tight hold of the blanket, closed her eyes, and moaned as she pushed her tongue into Starfire’s mouth. Starfire’s hand crept between her and Raven’s bodies, and she fumbled around for a moment before unclasping Raven’s cloak, which was quickly tossed aside.  
  
Starfire pulled away for a moment to admire Raven’s form. The pale, violet-haired girl looked so vulnerable. Her soft, curvy form concealed by little more than a skin-tight garment, Raven felt more than a bit flustered. She wasn’t used to not being in control of her emotions, and right now, her head was spinning. Her cheeks burned with embarrassment, a bit of shame, and an overwhelming amount of arousal, but enough doubt and nervousness remained to keep her from taking much action. She pulled Starfire back down for another kiss, sighing softly at the comfort that the Tamaranean girl’s warm lips brought.  
  
Nate sat, open-mouthed with his hands covering his almost painfully-stiff erection as he watched Raven and Starfire explore each other’s mouths. The two girls tumbled around on the bed, grinding against each other as they rolled back and forth, each fighting for control over the other. Nate glanced down. A thick dollop of pre-cum oozed from his tip and rolled down his shaft. He cleared his throat, trying to gain the attention of the girls. They either didn’t hear him or ignored him. The tip of Starfire’s finger glowed green, and she pressed it to Raven’s chest. Raven gasped softly as her leotard began to burn away from her body, leaving her skin untouched but bare. Her soft, busty chest was revealed first. Her pale, ashy skin was contrasted by her dark, stiff nipples, which were pierced by silver bars with purple studs on each end. Her soft midsection came next, followed by her smooth, puffy womanhood. As the last of Raven’s leotard disappeared, Nate whistled, impressed by Raven’s undeniably-attractive form.  
  
“Hey, uh, hello?” he called.  
  
Raven and Starfire responded only with wordless moans as Starfire slipped a hand between Raven’s thighs.  
  
“Girls? _Hellooo?”_  
  
Nate crossed his arms, getting a bit impatient and feeling left out as he sat there, his cock twitching at the sight before him.  
  
“ _Hey!_ Aren’t you forgetting someone!?” he yelled grumpily.  
  
“ _Mmm?_ Oh! Yes, of course!” Starfire replied, breaking away from Raven. “Shall we get started?”  
  
Raven, lying breathless and nearly naked on the bed, could only nod.  
  
“What should we do f- _EEP!”_  
  
Starfire’s question was answered for her. Nate grabbed her and Raven by the wrist and tugged them toward him. He pressed his lips against Starfire’s, holding Raven close as he kissed the Tamaranean. Starfire moaned in response, letting Nate’s tongue explore her mouth as she joined him in embracing Raven. Nate pulled away from Starfire only to turn his attention to Raven. She blushed, her cheeks bright-red as she moved in to kiss him. Nate’s lips met hers, and she squeezed Starfire’s shoulder. As it turned out, Raven’s was the tongue that ended up in Nate’s mouth this time. She took a bit of initiative, hungrily pressing against him as Starfire peppered her cheek with kisses. Raven was breathless by the time Nate finally broke their kiss. Without a word, he leaned back, spread his legs, and presented his cock to them. Nate felt strangely confident for some reason – more than likely a leftover effect of the pheromones, he reasoned – so he decided to take the lead.  
  
“How about a little kiss first?” he suggested.  
  
Starfire smirked, crawling toward Nate and coming to a stop between his legs. She leaned down and brought her lips to his cockhead, pressing them against his sensitive crown.  
  
“ _MmmmWAH!”_  
  
Starfire kissed Nate’s tip, making sure her lips made firm contact with him. He groaned softly in response as his cock throbbed and a thick, warm spurt of pre-cum squirted out. Starfire yelped in surprise as Nate’s arousal splattered onto her cheek. She giggled as she scooped it onto her finger, which she quickly licked clean. She smirked at Nate and glanced back toward Raven, who was sitting cross-legged with one arm concealing her breasts and the other hiding her pussy. Starfire grabbed her wrist and tugged her toward Nate.  
  
“Go on!” she coaxed. “There is more than enough for both of us!”  
  
Raven swallowed nervously as she finally came face-to-head with Nate’s cock. Her breath hitched in her throat as the scent of his arousal hit her. Almost immediately, the burning in her cheeks intensified, beads of sweat began to roll down her body, her breathing picked up, and her womanhood twitched, flushing a deeper shade of pink as rivulets of slick, sweet nectar began to trickle from within her folds. Trembling with apprehension and a bit of excitement, Raven leaned forward and parted her lips.  
  
Nate’s cock twitched when Raven tenderly lapped at his tip. Her tongue slowly circled around his head, dipping just beneath his foreskin to taste every bit of his arousal. Her deep-purple eyes, now quivering pools full of fear and excitement, stayed fixed on his face, carefully watching his reactions as her tongue explored his most sensitive spots. Starfire reached in to help, wrapping her fingers around the base of Nate’s shaft and peeling his foreskin back. With her target fully revealed to her, Raven found it a bit easier to tease Nate’s cockhead. She pressed her lips to the underside of his glans, giving it a gentle kiss and flicking her tongue back and forth. Nate gasped, his cock practically jumping in Starfire’s grasp as it squirted a strand of pre across Raven’s face. Starfire giggled as Raven groaned, wiping Nate’s arousal from her cheeks – and, after a moment of hesitation, licking it up.  
  
“Perhaps we should… _warm_ things up,” Starfire suggested, incredibly pleased with her own pun.  
  
She directed a bit of energy into her free hand and cupped Nate’s swollen balls. Her hand glowed with a warm, green light, and Nate leaned back, closing his eyes and moaning as he felt a warm, tingly sensation coursing through his manhood. Raven, not one to be outdone by Starfire – or her bad puns – reached forward, lacing her fingers between Starfire’s around Nate’s girth. She focused her power into her hand as well, but hers was dark, heavy, and cool. The disparity was certainly interesting, to say the least. In his pouch, Nate was experiencing a pleasant, bubbly warmth, while an almost icy chill crept up his shaft. It felt _incredibly_ good.  
  
Starfire grinned at her friend, glad that she was finally getting into the mood. She pressed her lips to Nate’s tip, flicking her tongue around his slit as it freely oozed thick globs of pre. Raven moved downward a bit, dragging her tongue along the underside of Nate’s shaft and licking up a bit of stray arousal as she went. She came back up, and Starfire inched over, making room so that Raven could share Nate’s pinkish-purple crown with her. She accepted eagerly, her tongue brushing against Starfire’s occasionally as she began to worship Nate’s cockhead in earnest. It didn’t take long for Nate to get into it as well. He reached down, grabbed each of the girls by the back of the head, and pushed them together, making them kiss around his tip.  
  
Raven closed her eyes, moaning as her lips pressed to Starfire’s around Nate’s throbbing member. Her tongue slid across the underside of his crown to meet Starfire’s. The two briefly fought for dominance, but in the end, it was Raven who took control. With her free hand, she reached behind Starfire’s head to grasp Nate’s hand. With her other hand, she began to stroke Nate’s cock, causing Starfire to do the same. Raven began to change up the intensity of the power flowing through her fingertips, sending pulses of cold darkness up and down Nate’s shaft. Starfire’s energy stayed fairly consistent, though she did up the intensity after some time, bringing the temperature of Nate’s balls to the very highest point of pleasant heat she could safely manage.  
  
The plethora of new sensations mixing together in his body made it difficult for Nate to maintain control. He grunted, softly thrusting his hips a few times as the combination of heat and cold in his manhood, along with Raven and Starfire’s soft lips and gentle squeezes sent him over the edge. His cock throbbed as he unloaded in the girls’ mouths. They both squeaked in surprise, but quickly began to jostle for position as shot after shot of hot, gooey cream squirted from Nate’s twitching hole into their waiting mouths. Nate could only moan and gasp as the girls’ eagerness caused their control to slip a bit. Raven’s icy touch seemed to make him even more sensitive as he released his load, and Starfire’s hot caress seemed to relax his balls, causing him to shoot out even more cum. By the time he was finished, Raven had ended up victorious. Her lips were sealed tightly around Nate’s cockhead, and she _slurped_ loudly, greedily drawing out one last shot of spunk into her already-full mouth. She didn’t bother pulling away to swallow, and simply kept Nate’s tip in her mouth as she gulped his fresh load down.  
  
“I believe she is enjoying herself _very much,”_ Starfire pointed out, releasing Nate’s cock and moving into a kneeling position next to Raven. “Do you have more to give her?”  
  
“Plenty,” Nate assured her.  
  
Nate grabbed Raven’s head with both hands and prepared to thrust into her mouth.  
  
“May I?” he asked.  
  
Raven nodded, and Nate pushed forward. She gagged as her throat stretched around Nate’s cock, tears welling in her eyes as she struggled to breathe. She forced herself to go on, sealing her lips around Nate’s girth and _slurping_ as he fucked her face. Wet, sloppy _coughs_ and _gags_ filled the room as Raven’s head bobbed back and forth, her throat filled with cock and spit running down her chin. Starfire helped out a bit, reaching out and gently adjusting Raven’s chin as she caressed her cheek.  
  
“ _Shh,_ easy,” Starfire cooed. “Move with him… more like this…”  
  
“ _HHRK! HHHRMPH!! Gghlk! Hhnnf… Hhmmff… Mmmf… Mmm…”_  
  
Raven adjusted her movements according to Starfire’s instructions, carefully positioning herself to make it easier for Nate’s manhood to slide in and out of her throat. Her gags and chokes gradually slowed until, eventually, they turned into muffled moans. Her tongue cradled the underside of Nate’s shaft as he fucked her throat, her warm, wet mouth enveloping his member as it rhythmically pistoned in and out of her mouth. Her eyelids fluttered closed, and soon, little more than muffled moans and wet _slurps_ could be heard. Starfire stroked her hair, caressing Nate’s hands as she helped Raven keep her head in the proper position.  
  
“That’s it,” Starfire purred. “Raven, you are a natural at this…”  
  
“ _Hhmmph!”_  
  
Nate’s breathing picked up as his pace got faster and faster. Raven’s dark mascara ran down her cheeks with the final few tears that dripped down her cheeks. She bobbed her head as well as she could as Nate neared his limit, his hot, thick manhood beginning to twitch and pulse in her mouth. He pushed forward, groaning and closing his eyes as his churning balls pressed up against Raven’s chin, only for Starfire to hurry to his side and push him back. With only the tip of his cock left in Raven’s mouth, Nate gasped as Starfire wrapped her hand around his shaft and began to stroke.  
  
“Let her taste it,” Starfire whispered, her lips brushing against Nate’s earlobe.  
  
Nate tightened his grip on Raven’s head, moaning as Starfire’s hot touch sent him over the edge. She squeezed the base of his member, milking out every shot as his shaft throbbed and his balls pulsed. Raven let out a tiny, muffled yelp, which quickly turned to a moan as she suckled on Nate’s cockhead, savoring every hot, creamy wad of spunk that squirted into her mouth. She gulped every bit down, her tongue teasing Nate’s rhythmically twitching cockhole as she sucked his load straight from the source. Starfire giggled, her hand glowing green as she squeezed even more jizz into her friend’s mouth. She planted a few kisses on Nate’s cheek while she milked him, glancing down at his twitching manhood. She enjoyed the fruits of her and Raven’s efforts as Nate’s climax tapered off. Finally, Nate sighed, his cock still pulsing as a final few globs of cum dribbled onto Raven’s waiting tongue. He pulled out of her mouth with a soft, wet _pop,_ and leaned back to catch his breath.  
  
He didn’t get much of a chance, however. Raven quickly sprang to his side, pushing away Starfire, who landed on the bed with a soft squeak. Raven took up position behind Nate, her nipple piercings poking him in the back as she pressed her bare skin against him. One of her hands was wrapped around his shoulders, caressing his chest, while the other crept toward his still-hard manhood. Her fingers slowly but surely traced a path around Nate’s thick shaft until she had a firm grip on her prize. Leaning forward, Raven whispered into his ear.  
  
“Why don’t we give Starfire a little treat?” she suggested, slowly stroking Nate. “She deserves something for kicking all this off…”  
  
“Alright,” Nate agreed, grinning. “Play with the tip more, though… I like that…”  
  
“Like _this?”_  
  
Raven turned her attention to Nate’s cockhead, tugging his foreskin out of the way and pressing her thumb against the underside of his tip. He gasped sharply in response as Raven’s cold fingers began to tease him. Her thumb moved in a slow circle around the bottom of his glans, and her index finger worked the top side. Gently pinching his crown, Raven let her fingertip explore Nate’s wet, twitching slit. Pre-cum flowed freely from his hole in big, wet globs, which were quickly smeared all over his tip by Raven’s fingers. Her chilly touch made Nate shiver, the sensations in his already overly-sensitive member being intensified by Raven’s dark powers.  
  
Starfire knelt in front of the pair, waiting patiently – yet eagerly – with her hands on her knees. Her fingers drummed against her skin, and the smile on her face was disturbed every few moments as she chewed her lip in anticipation. She caught Raven’s eye for a second, and her friend smirked as she voiced a suggestion.  
  
“Why don’t you give him something to look at, Star?” Raven asked.  
  
Starfire’s eyes lit up, and she nodded in agreement. She hurried to grab her top and pull it over her head, freeing her petite, perky tits, which bounced just a bit as they were bared to Nate and Raven. Her pinkish-orange nipples were stiff with arousal, and her tight bust rose and fell rhythmically in time with her breaths – which were speeding up as she stripped. She brought her legs forward, sitting on her rear to lean back and pull her skirt off. She tugged it down, lifting her legs to show off her light-purple panties – which were sticky with Nate’s leftover cum. Her underwear quickly followed her skirt. She peeled the sticky garment away from her flushed, wet pussy, slowly dragging them along her legs and tossing them aside. She spread her legs for Nate, using two fingers to open her puffy little cunny as she did. Dressed only in her boots and gloves and still leaking a bit of jizz, she made for quite the sight. She didn’t give Nate _too_ much to look at, though, and quickly got back to her knees, playfully sticking her tongue out at Raven, whose cheeks were a noticeable shade of pink.  
  
“Enjoying the view?” Starfire teased.  
  
“Not as much as _he_ is,” Raven muttered, noticing the way Nate’s cock twitched in her hand.  
  
She pressed a fingertip against his cockhole, directing a thin stream of energy into it. Nate gasped, shuddering as Raven’s chilly, dark power pulsed within his urethra, rhythmically moving back and forth, faster and faster as she found her depth. The smirk on her face widened as she realized just how incredible she was making Nate feel; her ability to tease him from the inside-out causing him to quickly lose control of his body. Nate’s muscles tensed, and every breath he drew in was a gasp. He grunted, fighting off his inevitable orgasm as well as he could manage with Raven’s icy-cold magic pulsing within his cock. The most intense bit of it seemed to be concentrated right at the tip. Raven’s fingertip slowly, deliberately circled around Nate’s slit as fresh, warm pre squirted out. She gently, playfully nibbled at the juncture of Nate’s neck and shoulder, practically purring with delight as she felt his manhood jump in her hand.  
  
Nate gritted his teeth, groaning as Raven’s efforts paid off. She stroked him as quickly as she could, her free hand hurrying down to rub his cockhead as her other hand moved to the base of his shaft. She squeezed and pinched, still sending a steady flow of energy through her hands to intensify Nate’s climax. He bucked his hips, thrusting into Raven’s hands as Starfire perked up. She held her hands under her chin, ready to catch as much of Nate’s load as she could. She opened her mouth with an exaggerated _“Aaahhh,”_ sticking her tongue out in preparation. Nate’s cock throbbed and his slit winked open as the first of many thick ropes of jizz squirted out, straight at Starfire’s face. She squeaked happily as it splashed across her cheek.  
  
“ _Yes!_ Give me your glorg!” she squealed.  
  
“M-My _what?”_ Nate grunted through his teeth.  
  
“Cum,” Raven sighed. “Please just call it cum.”  
  
Regardless of what it was called, Nate gave it to Starfire. He squirted shot after shot of hot, sticky spunk all over her cheery, orange face and into her waiting mouth. Much of it ended up plastering her cheeks, her forehead, and any other available facial real-estate, but just as much shot into her mouth. She exercised an incredible amount of self-control, considering the fact that Nate’s cum was just about the sweetest, most delicious thing she had ever tasted – thanks, again, in large part to Poison Ivy. Starfire refrained from swallowing, holding a growing pool of jizz in her mouth, swishing it around with her tongue and gargling just a bit to show Nate just how excited she was to drink his load. As he spewed a few last, fat wads into Starfire’s mouth, Nate let out a heavy sigh, and Raven gave his balls a squeeze to make sure she’d milked everything out. Starfire’s face was absolutely drenched. She had to keep one eye squeezed shut because of all the jizz coating her features, and her normally-silky, red hair was quickly crusting over into a sticky, cummy mess. She didn’t seem to care – in fact, she seemed to _love_ it – and she shut her mouth, swished Nate’s cum around for one last taste, and with a single _gulp,_ downed it all. She opened up, hooking her fingers into her cheeks and sticking her tongue out to show him she hadn’t missed a drop.  
  
“Good girl,” Raven purred.  
  
“Now it is _your_ turn again!” Starfire announced.  
  
With so little warning, Raven found it hard to reply as Starfire zipped up to her, grabbed her by the shoulders, and bent her over on the bed. Straddling her friend’s lower back, Starfire giggled as she planted her hands on Raven’s bubbly rear, spreading her butt for Nate. Her finger traced a path down the valley of Raven’s ass, all the way toward her tight, puffy cunt. She slid her finger up and down Raven’s slit, beckoning Nate closer with her other hand. Nate didn’t need to be told what to do. He took up position behind Raven, one hand guiding his cock as the other rested on her waist. He lined himself up and pressed his cockhead against the entrance of Raven’s womanhood. He applied just a bit of pressure, slowly inching forward as he worked to-  
  
“ _WAIT!”_ Raven suddenly cried.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Nate asked, backing off, a bit startled.  
  
“I- Well… Today…” Raven shifted a bit uncomfortably. “Today’s not safe… But- I mean, I still _really_ want to do this, so…” Her cheeks burned red as she fought to get the rest out. “You’ll have to… put it… somewhere else…”  
  
Raven wiggled her butt, and Starfire – who got the message right away – spread her cheeks. Nate was presented with an absolutely fantastic view of Raven’s tight, pale, purplish pucker. Starfire stuck a finger in her mouth, making sure to get it nice and slick with a liberal layer of spit. She wasted no time in prodding Raven’s asshole with that finger, gently sliding it in to apply a bit of impromptu lube for Nate – who, as it turned out, was currently pumping out a fair bit of his own, in the form of pre-cum. Raven whined, squirming a bit as Starfire fingered her butt. After just a few seconds, though, Starfire pulled her finger out and moved to sit in front of Raven.  
  
“I believe she is ready for the ‘sex of the butt!’” Starfire announced cheerfully.  
  
Raven hid her embarrassment by burying her face between Starfire’s legs, licking and suckling in an effort to exact some sort of revenge on Starfire for putting her through this in the first place… not that she wasn’t enjoying herself _immensely._ Nate, barely able to contain his excitement anymore, gave his cock a firm squeeze, causing a thick dollop of pre to ooze out. He pressed his tip against Raven’s donut, smearing his slippery arousal all over her rear entrance. With a hand on each of her round, soft cheeks, he slowly began to push in. Starfire moaned as Raven doubled her efforts, letting out a muffled whimper into her friend’s womanhood as Nate penetrated her. His member gradually sank deeper and deeper into her butt, disappearing inch by inch until, finally, he had bottomed out.  
  
Raven nibbled on Starfire’s clit, mewling and squeaking as Nate began to softly thrust. His balls smacked against her pussy, which was currently drenched with arousal, each time he pushed back in to the hilt. Muffled gasps and moans were all Raven could manage, and those were quickly drowned out under Starfire’s cries of pleasure Nate picked up the pace. Wet _slaps_ joined Starfire’s moans as Nate found his rhythm. Little ripples ran through the fat of Raven’s ass as Nate fucked it. He gave her a firm _slap_ every so often, causing her to clench around him and squeal a bit into Starfire’s cunt. She still licked dutifully, however, determined to bring Starfire to climax before she came. Despite her overwhelming embarrassment, Raven was enjoying herself quite a bit. Every thrust from Nate filled her with a warm tingle that seemed to build with each passing second. She’d never admit this to anyone, but Raven was a _massive_ butt-slut; she simply couldn’t get enough assplay – in all honesty, she had blatantly lied about it not being a safe day – and it was showing. Rivulets of arousal dribbled down her thighs as nectar drooled freely from her twitching, flushed sex. Little squeaks joined the _slaps_ and _smacks_ already filling the room.  
  
Her love of anal wasn’t the only reason Raven decided to guide Nate to her back door, though. Raven was a bit afraid of herself sometimes. She worried that, if she allowed herself to get _too_ worked up, her inner demon might take control. She didn’t want that – not _yet,_ at least. It had happened before; she’d lost control during a rather rough encounter with Beast Boy, and ever since, she’d been careful to keep that side of herself in check. Still, she reasoned, it might be good to let that demon out every now and then…  
  
Starfire derailed Raven’s train of thought as she grabbed her head, throwing her own head back and moaning as her climax quickly approached. Raven rolled her hips, backing into Nate in time with his thrusts as she also neared her limit. Nate sped up, grunting and gasping as pleasure built within his core until, finally, it exploded. All three peaked at the same time. Starfire screamed, bucking her hips and shoving her cunt into Raven’s face as she squirted warm, sticky quim into her friend’s mouth. Raven pushed her tongue into Starfire’s pussy, savoring the sweetness that erupted into her mouth as her own cunny twitched. Spurts of girl-cum splattered all over Nate’s thighs as her butt clenched around his girth, trapping him deep inside her as his cock began to twitch. Nate threw his head back, groaning as his balls pulsed against Raven’s twitching pussy. He unloaded into her guts, squirting every bit of spunk he had straight into her asshole. She squeezed him tight, her pucker milking him for all he was worth, greedily draining every shot of cum out of his balls until he was spent. With an exhausted sigh, Nate stumbled back, pulling out of Raven’s ass with a wet, sticky _plop._ Her butt winked, flexing as Nate’s fresh load began to ooze out, dribbling over her pussy and down her thighs.  
  
The sheer volume trickling out of Raven’s twitching pucker was incredible. Ever since his run-in with the Sirens, Nate had been producing near-superhuman amounts of cum. He certainly wasn’t empty – not even _now,_ after blowing load after load thanks to Raven and Starfire. In all honesty, the only factor holding him back was his own physical limitations; his body simply couldn’t keep up. If he were made of tougher stuff, he could shoot as much spunk as he wanted to, but, unfortunately, that simply wasn’t the case. Raven and Starfire didn’t seem to care, though – and Nate was _very_ thankful for that. They were both satisfied with what he could give them, and didn’t push him past his limit.  
  
“Th-That was _amazing,”_ Raven gasped, collapsing into Starfire’s lap. “W-We should do that again sometime… I really need to let the demon out every now and then…”  
  
“Y-Yeah… sounds great,” Nate replied breathlessly as he slumped onto the bed. “L-Let me catch my breath first, though…”  
  
With that, everyone passed out, sticky, sweaty, and exhausted, all eagerly dreaming of their next chance to work out some stress.


End file.
